Signs Of Passion
by nourhan.shehab93
Summary: Proud and tough Kai Hiwatari moves with his family to Santiago. Kai had been quit upset about getting in to East High school, but somehow things will get upside down sending Kai to a new world of passion, a world Kai has never been to... read to find out
1. Our first meeting

Kai moved closer as he looked in her eyes, he was so involved in what he was seeing that he couldn't move his eyes off her. She was simply gorgeous, he thought, but never in his life did he imagine himself attracted to a girl in that kind of passion. Yeah she was beautiful and it chocked him, because he couldn't be with her, he desired her with no end and yet he couldn't be with her. She was his to touch, his to hold, his to kiss, his to feel and no ONE else's. Although she still have no idea about his feelings, he was determined to make her his. And as he thought to him self how did it all happen he flushed back 2 weeks ago…

Alice was sitting in her seat waiting for the teacher to come as the new student entered the classroom, at first everyone gave him no heed but after the newbie cleared his throat everyone glanced his way, and they were indeed stunned to see a boy with such beautiful features, a blue spiky hair, a full muscled form, sharp blue eyes, and two long well formed hands. The girls melted instantly at the sight of him, but weird that he is, he gave a sound of discuss and took a seat in the corner. The teacher entered the classroom and announced that there was a new student among them, and of course they new who that was, so Kai rose up and introduced himself to the teacher:" My name is Kai, I moved to this city with my mother and little brother." The teacher welcomed him in her class and Kai went back to his seat. It was the English period, and non of the girls took her eyes off of Kai, except Alice of course, she thought it was stupid to be attracted to such a guy whom she didn't even get the chance to talk to him and know his character, she believed that a guy's character is all that matters, as for his looks she believes that usually people who look attractive are the worst among people. Alice was a walking beauty to a lot og boys in school but she gave them no heed, she didn't care for any of the guys who thought him self expert enough to make her fall for him, she believes that she is better of without a lover. She doesn't want to get her heart broken the way she did one year ago, it hurt her with no end. She couldn't bear the pain back then, it was really hard and she struggled to get over James, he took her heart and then threw it away leaving it to crash in to hundreds of pieces, he ruined everything, and he was close to ruining her virtue, but thank god she allowed him not so.

The period was finished and everybody was leaving class, Alice just finished gathering her books, and when she walked to reach the room's exit she crashed in to someone and when she looked up to who was it, she was caught in what they call an exploring moment, sharp blue eyes stabbed hers open wide, those eyes traveled up and down her form, they were reading her form with a stunned look. A short black hair surrounding a snow white face, and in the middle of this white pure lake two blue eyes planted beautifully with a touch of innocence, her eyes sent surges of heat through him, they were so deep that he wanted to dive and dive through them to the depth of her soul. His mind shifted to reality but he found himself still too stunned to speak, he couldn't seem to find his tongue, but at that moment only one thought was crossing his mind, she is a walking beauty.

Alice seemed to find her tongue first so she spoke:" sorry I didn't see you, btw I'm Alice." she was smiling sweetly at him, as she opened her hand for him, Kai couldn't reply then, her smile was as gorgeous as she was, so instead he stared at her, and Alice stared back. A moment later Kai said:" I'm Kai." And then he broke off, he couldn't stand here anymore so he turned his back to her and walked away leaving her standing alone, starring after him..


	2. A friendly introduction

Kai strode out of English class feeling desperate, he was feeling…weak, he was attracted to this girl and if he stayed there any longer then god knows what would've happened. It was like suddenly finding the ground below you separating in half and then there you are falling down, and you can't do anything but watch yourself drowning in some sort of a new emotion. He couldn't describe what he felt there, but what's known for sure, is that he did forget about everything in that moment, it affected him dominantly that it blocked his thoughts, he couldn't speak back then.

Alice picked up her books as she fell deep in thoughts, she was still wondering why did he leave suddenly, he broke off suddenly as if an alarm had been set, he was so mysterious, and yet at the same time, his eyes presents something. She was lost, because a moment there he was so visible that she could see what's behind the veil, and she saw…sadness, although he looked anything but sad, his eyes reflected something but she couldn't make it out, it was a new kind of emotion that she saw in his eyes, perhaps it was a mix of thoughts that she saw. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts to find herself alone in the English classroom starring to the ground. She felt stupid and exited the classroom to find her friends waiting for her outside. Lea said:" what took long girl? I thought we almost missed you." Alice looked up at her friends to find Lea, Tito, and Souna starring at her as if she was bare naked. She said:" what's wrong guys, I dropped my books by mistake and I was picking them up, is something wrong?" Tito spoke:" actually we saw what happened with that new student, and honestly it was weird that he left and didn't even bother to help you pick up your books, and besides that your face sank suddenly after he left, did he bother you?" Alice's face turned pink, they saw everything then, so she said:" Emm, no he didn't bother me, he…" she trailed off "he said that he was in a hurry and he left that all." Tito dropped the subject but as for Lea, she was still determined to find out about every single detail, because of course something more occurred between that stranger and Ali, but she was saving this talk until Ali and she were left alone.

Tito walked next to Lea and Alice, but his mind was somewhere else, he'd been thinking about this girl who had blown his mind away since she had started going to his school last year, she had this long brown hair and brown eyes, but what was even more crazy about her was her smile, she had this shiny smile that shines every morning and gets even more shiny with each ray of sunlight, her teeth were as white and pure as the white gown covering the poles. She was a tall person, almost as tall as he is but unfortunately with all that beauty of hers, her brothers is Tito's best friend and he is kind of tough and strict when it comes to his sister, he is very protective towards her and he doesn't allow any guy to talk her except for the people he trust like Tito, and of course Tito wasn't about to betray his friend's trust.

Souna on the other hand was a Lebanese student, he moved to Santiago with his family three years ago and ever since he entered this school he'd became best friends with Tito and Alice, but Souna was complicated and non of his friends seemed to understand him but Alice since she was the reader, she was the one who read characters. He has a lot of feelings buried within him and Alice is the one who can help him when it comes to sensitive matters, she understood a lot of stuff about him just as he did about her.

Alice, Lea, Tito, and Souna are best friends and they're always hanging out together, and so they know everything about each other's yet Alice is still not sure why did she lied to her best friends. Maybe because it was embarrassing that he left her suddenly alone, but she is still determined to find out about all that has to do with him.


	3. A mix between reality and dellusions

It was 10:00 pm and Alice was still lying down in her bed, she couldn't sleep, she was thinking about Kai. His eyes were so deep, he was starring at her in some kind of way that made her nervous, and it was as if he was seeing stuff inside her. Alice sank in her thoughts as she closed her eyes, and soon she drifted in to a deep sleep…

Alice was walking in this big green place, where existed no one but her. Trees were set every where, and flowers were spread every where forming shapes of peace, multi colors and shapes of plants were lying every where. Alice walked down a hall that was designed beautifully, its ceiling was a mere combination of red and green, bushes of roses were covering its ceiling, toning with green, thus creating a rhythm. Alice walked down the hall still astonished for what was being displayed in front of her was too glorious to be true, and as she walked she found a door. A large door, she opened the door to find a large bedroom chamber. In there, a large bed with shiny red covers where roses had been spread widely on it forming a heart shaped figure, and next 2 it was a small table that set on it a small lamp. Alice glanced over room to find its other part dark, and candles are lit every where. The balcony door was left opened as the breath slipped inside to fresh the rooms with the smell of jasmine, and as it spread the smell of jasmine, it danced around the flames of candles tempting them to dance with it causing the dim light to reflect different features of the room, and…a shadow of a person. Alice froze then. She wasn't alone, but as the shadow moved out of the darkness, it came closer to her until it closed the distance between them, and then Alice felt two large hands holding her as if afraid to let her go. Alice started to make out the features of the person holding her in his hands and it was…It was KAI!

Kai was looking at her the same way he looked at her in back then when she pumped to him by mistake; he was holding her now, holding her with his large hands close to his chest, starring at her as if reading her. He was reading her soul, and as he held her there, she started to feel something, something weird; she was feeling heat, a strong heat that was burning her from the inside, she wanted to more. She didn't seem to have enough of him by only starring at him; she wanted to touch his face, to feel him, to smell his emotion down his passion. She raised her hand and rested it on his face, and at the alert of her hand on his face, surges of heats flushed through his veins, he starred at her now with hunger. He wanted to touch her back, feel her back, and so his lips closed on hers, and by god!! She tasted like heavens and felt like the most tempting, delicious of sins; he could feel himself hurtling in to a realm of pleasure-mind, body, soul. Alice on the other hand was sinking deep in this huge sea of passion, she didn't want to wake up afraid that this feeling might disappear and never come back, she wanted to hold on to him an never let go, he was all that she wanted, all that she needed, all that she desired to have, and yes by god yes, she wanted him, she wanted him desperately. Kai's hand started to bare her hands, he was pulling off her jacket. She was wearing a body under it, and he hands started to travel up and down her hands sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his touch, but it was sending her over the edge because she couldn't touch him, she could bare him the way he was doing to her.

Her hands were closed around his nick, pulling him closer to her, she wanted to taste him, to explore him the way he did to her, she wanted to pleasure him also but she didn't know how to start…

A loud annoying sound was heard and Kai's eyes opened instantly, he looked around him to find the alarm clock ringing nosily, he turned it off, and looked around him again searching fro something, he could still feel the heat through him, and then he remembered. The kiss he encountered with Alice, and by god it was all a dream!! It felt real, he had been sure that she was with him, that he kissed her, that he tasted her, her taste was still planted in his mouth. He could've sworn that it was true, he wanted her, he thought to himself. Yes he wanted her, he wanted her badly, and he hated this fucking alarm for waking him up from this… this dream that felt like reality. Never the less, he didn't have time to babble about this stupid alarm now since he was late to school and he had to prepare himself for school.


	4. A shocking news!

Alice entered English class still feeling dizzy, the dream she encountered last night was still printed clearly in her memory, and she is still trying to talk her self out of that feeling. The feeling she felt in kai's arms, it felt so real, so beautiful, and the kiss. Oh the kiss was so filled with passion, a heated passion, she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to sleep the whole day no the whole year, her whole life, for the feeling was so great that she can survive with out water, food or what every by just kissing Kai and feeling him against her.

Never the less, the bell snapped Alice out of her thoughts, so she took her seat and the teacher entered class. A moment later the door knock was heard and Kai entered class, he was looking as handsome as ever, the teacher spoke then:" oh Kai! You're late, well I guess this is your first time, so take your seat and I sure do hope it will be the last time." Kai nodded and took his seat. All the girls glanced from their seats at Kai whose face was set in boredom for obviously the lesson that was being displayed on the board was silly, it was about the direct and indirect speech, but Kai was a clever student he used to get straight As in his old school.

Alice was trying to pay attention to the lesson being explained but she couldn't keep her concentration through all the whispers between the girls about Kai in addition to Kai's presence itself, it was so to keep up with what so ever with him close to her she could hear him muttering about how bored he is, they'd been whispering stuff about him, and one of the rumors she'd heard was that he's a notorious rake, so far she'd heard that once two girls fought on him and that one of them was about to shoot the other. Those chicks are empty minded she thought to her self. Kai's mind on the other hand was focused on one person in the room, Alice and no one but Alice. Whenever his eyes came to rest on her, a feeling of uneasiness washes over him, he would remember last night's dream. He decided to forget about it for he knows that it is a senseless dream with some foolish feelings that will fade away eventually and besides those feelings are nothing but a waste of time, he was trying to talk himself out of all those new sensations that surged through him last night, it was like a shock, a shock that left torturing memories, he thought to him self.

The bell rang; Alice stood up and started to walk to the door where her friends had been waiting for her when she heard the teacher call her name. She answered the teacher's call and she wasn't prepared for the shock that she was about to here. The teacher said:" Alice hunny, I believe that you're one of our best students, and so the principle and all the teachers have agreed upon you and Kai to enter the science fair together for he as clever as you, he got straight As in all the subjects in our intro tests, and we would be glad to have you both enter the science fair against all the schools among Santiago." The teacher was smiling as she was informing Alice about it. Alice choked at Kai's name. He was her partner in the science fair!! The teacher continued smiling at Alice's shocked face:" Kai is the new student and I don't believe that you've met, I still haven't told him about the science fair, but I'm sure that he won't mind entering it such an intelligent student as you.

Alice was lost in words; she couldn't seem to make out one true sentence, for the shock had been so tough on her that it block her thoughts and shoved them all in one direction. "KAI", she couldn't think clearly, it wasn't possible, she wasn't about to spend time with HIM, but then why not, what is it that is so bothering her about being with him. After all he is just like any of her school mates. Something was definitely weird about this feeling, she thought to her self, but she couldn't argue with the teacher, because he's the new student and she wasn't supposed to judge him, so she has no excuse to refuse working with him. Alice gave a quick nod to the teacher and said:" fine, we'll work together, and I sure do hope that he's not so bossy." The teacher gave her a smile of satisfaction and left Alice to wonder to her self about what had just happened.


	5. Glimps of hurt

Kai had been walking straight forward, his head titled up genteelly, never seeming to glance any where but his direction when Tito pumped in to him by mistake. Kai glared instantly at Tito and gave him a look of disgust as he told him:" what's your problem? Watch your steps LOSER!" Tito glared at Kai as the fires of anger rushed in his veins and replayed:" Well, the only loser standing here is YOU!"

_"Me ha! Why don't you go and take a look in the mirror sucker!"

_"yeah maybe right after I do THAT!"

Tito's fist crushed directly on Kai's face sending Kai few steps backward thus tripping and stumbling to the floor. Kai rose up rapidly and pushed Tito until they both fell down and Kai was above him, then kai's fists punched Tito's face every where until Tito passed out.

Alice rushed over to see what happened to her best friend to find that he had lost conscious. She looked up to see Kai's face injured as well, he had a swollen eye and a bloodied lip and his features were as cold as it can ever be. Alice's face turned red, she rose up and abruptly slapped Kai with all her power and might on his face. Kai's cheek turned red, five printed fingers had been designed on his cheek as a sign of Alice's rage and might anger for her unconscious friend.

Kai froze then, he couldn't move, she slapped him!! That bitch dared to touch him; he was still stunned and lost in translation to what had just happened, she is the first chick who dares slap him, but besides this thought, furry had been surging through his loins, he wanted to slap her back for what she did to him, but he knew that he wouldn't dare do it no matter what, for he hasn't been raised upon hitting chicks. Never in his life did he lose control over his feeling for he found himself ready to slap her back, he raised his hand to slap her but then he hesitated because he knew that he almost lost control.

Alice froze at the sight of his hand raised high, every body was gathering around them and a strange feeling stabbed her heart, his eyes now reflected confusion, he lowered his hand as he stared at her. His eyes were a mix of rage and confusion, as if he was…pleading forgiveness. But she was too caught in what she saw to notice Souna who came behind Kai and hit him on the head knocking him down. Everything was black and Kai sunk in to a deep illusion where glimpse and memories of one person dominated darkness…Alice.

Alice couldn't move, now Kai and Tito were both unconscious and…somehow it was her fault that she slapped Kai and almost caused him to lose control, thus alerting Souna who came to rescue her. She glanced around her to find everyone starring at her as if it was all her fault. Her eyes started to water, she eyed her unconscious friend and then Kai, and she found that Kai was not totally knocked out, his eyes were barely opened. She wasn't aware of anything, but she found her self suddenly lowering herself down next to Kai, she held his head in her arms and her hand came on his injured face to wake him up. His eyes answered her call and starred at her face, at her worried eyes, admiring their look. His eyes were drawing apologies, as tears traveled down her cheeks. He caused that, he thought to him self as he was still trying to gain back his full conscious.

She was still magnificent even when her eyes were spilling tears, and at that moment he realized that those tears had been for him, her eyes were shining in fear, quit the picture he encountered in his dream when he held her in his hands, she was frightened the moment he came out from the darkness. Back then when she had entered the room, he didn't succeed in making out her features, but when she came closer to take a look at the lit candles, her white face glowed and he knew instantly that this white face, and those blue eyes were hers, he couldn't hold himself back so he came to hold her because if he couldn't touch her then, then he would've died for sure, for she was so tempting, She was simply marvelous.

He couldn't keep up with the number of sounds around him; darkness had somehow found its way and blinded his eyes from this displaced beauty and he sank to his own delusion leaving Alice worried and hurt.


	6. After the fight

Tito woke up to find himself being watched by two shiny brown eyes, at first he couldn't make up the features of the person, but when everything started to clear out, he wasn't prepared for what he saw…

It was Angela, the one and only girl who stole his heart and owns it still. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she said:" hello, you're finally awake, we've been quit worried about you." She was smiling while addressing him, a small beam crept over his face, she cared for him after all, and as he stared at her, he didn't notice the number of people standing in the room. His friend Max was there, Angela's big brother, and next to him stood his mother, brother, and little sister. They were all terrified by look of his injured face, it was covered with bruises. Tito felt horribly week, he was feeling pain every where, but then he recalled what had happened and snapped out instantly to find him self in his room with all his friends next to him besides his family, he scanned the room and found Alice standing next to his bed as well, she looked worried.

Tito was feeling outrageous; he still can't believe what that sun of a bitch did to him, yet he is determined to get him back for what he did to him.

Alice on the other hand, was feeling guilty, it was all her fault, she shouldn't have slapped Kai on his face, but he sure did deserve it. She was wondering what had happened to Kai, they must have carried him home probably, but she was wondering how was he. Oh god, she was worried with no end about him, but why? She didn't even know this guy and yet she felt as if she'd known him all her life, she wanted to make sure he was alright, but didn't know how to, she wouldn't allow anybody to noticed her concern towards him.

Kai was lying down on his bed, still feeling dizzy and his head was hurting him like hell, but all that he could think of was Alice's concern towards him, tears had been traveling down her cheeks, and her eyes reflected some kind of hurt… she was hurt, hurt and somehow… he couldn't make out what he saw, but it was a mix of emotions that he saw in her eyes and it tortured his heart with no end. It was that asshole's fault, but then something snapped inside him. That guy probably meant to her a lot… for she was outraged at the sight of him lying there on the floor passed out, she had slapped him hard on his face, and he could still feel his cheek burning from her slap. Was he her boy friend?? He wondered to him self but then banished the thought for it wasn't possible, she had held him in her hands as her worried eyes traveled on him and forgot about that guy presence, maybe he was her friend…

Alice had made up her mind; she was going to visit Kai at home, since it was Saturday, and she will use the science fair as an excuse to see him and make sure he's alright. Lea had a fine relationship with the cheerleaders; she can get her his address. Oh god, those cheerleaders know everything about Kai, they're crazy about him, there isn't anything that he does the cheerleaders don't know about, they keep an eye on him 24/7. Now the problem was, what will be the excuse she'll use against Lea to get her his address??

It was 5 o'clock in the after noon, and Alice has decided that she was going to call Lea and ask her to get her kai's address, and as she applied Lea's number, a moment later the sound was heard:" Hello!"

_" hey it's Alice, wass up girl?"

_"oh Hi Alice, I'm good, how about you?"

_"I'm fine thank you, look I was wondering if you can get me Kai's address."

_"And why in hell would you want his address??"

_"well… I need to talk to him about the science fair, since the principle and all the teachers have agreed upon sending us both to the science fair."

_"Ah REALLY!! Damn girl, why haven't you said so before, by the way why am I getting this feeling that it is more than a science fair thingy?"

_" aaah well no, no it's just that I need to tell him about the science fair since it will take place next month and we don't have much time to prepare, and besides I didn't get the chance to tell you about the science fair then because of the fight and everything."

_"mmm but I'm positive that something is going on, any ways we'll talk later and I shall speak to Hillary and ask her for Kai's address since he is her boyfriend, I'll call you back to tell you the address, byeeee."

Alice chocked at the word "boyfriend". So he had a girlfriend but then it was none of her business, yet the pain inside her chest was crushing her heart, it was killing her. But somehow she has to get over it, because after all she knows that he's not the one for her, he's a rake, like hell he'd been going in to this school for like a week and he already has a girlfriend, of course he wasn't her type and neither was she his. She's not like Hillary and the rest of the cheerleader group.

She has to forget about this dream, she thought to her self, because that was the only way to get over the pain inside her…


	7. Just an excuse to see you

It seemed like it was going to take forever for Alice to reach Kai's house, she had been walking slowly, bit by bit as if she were about to reach the end of her journey in life. And mean while as she had been closing the distance between her and Kai's house, she'd been trying to reconsider the "science fair" excuse, how will she open the subject with him, and how is she going to tell him all about it? Will he consider it a lame excuse and taunt her with it, especially after what they had encountered yesterday together? She'd been trying to consider all of the possibilities yet they were too many to consider.

Alice arrived at Kai Hiwatari's house, no, a castle was more like it, it was so damn large she thought to her self, and as her mind began to wonder on the number of rooms in there, her hand reached out for the bell and rang it nervously. A beautiful woman with tall brown hair and a pair of faint blue eyes opened the door; she was smiling as she said:" hello." Alice was stunned, those blue eyes were familiar, they looked like kai's, and well if they did then she must be his mother. She said:" hello Mrs. Hiwatari I'm Alice, Kai's class mate is he in there?" she answered:" yes of course dear, come in!"

Alice accepted the invitation and as kai's mother led her to his room she said:" his friends had been here all day, especially that girl friend of his Hillary, she hasn't left him all day, but thank god they left because Kai needed some rest." Alice walked with Kai's mother until they reached his room.

The door was closed, Alice knocked on the door, and a small voice said:" come in." it was Kai's voice, her knees suddenly felt week, she was afraid of going in, how will he react to the sight of her. She opened the door slowly, and she started to make out the shape of the room from the space the opened door left, she entered the room scanning it with her eyes for Kai.

Kai froze at the sight of Alice at the door; he'd been sitting in bed wearing his pajama pants with his bare chest, and the quilt covering his body until his waist leaving his bare chest visible. He'd been sitting alone in his bed trying to think of anything but Alice when she entered his room. Why is it that whenever he attempted to do anything that would busy him from thinking about her something happened and reminded him directly of her? Alice couldn't move at the sight of him, his face looked tired, he looked exhausted, and his eye was swollen, she stood there at the door cursing him with her eyes, she said:" hey, umm…I'm Alice from English Class; I just wanted to tell you that the principle and all the teachers have chosen us to participate in the science fair which will take place next month." Kai felt a great disappointment, the sight of her face cheered him up but she hadn't paid him a visit because she wanted to make sure he's ok instead she'd wanted to inform him about a stupid science fair, so he gave her a look of boredom and said:" ok, we'll discuss the science fair later because now I'm exhausted." His heart was being torn as he spoke to her coldly.

Alice's eyes lost there shine as she looked down and said:" by the way I'm sorry for what had happened between you and Tito, I hope you're feeling better now." Kai's eyes traveled up and down her form, she couldn't see his eyes. he couldn't sit down there like this so he slipped down from the bed and said:" Come in, don't stand there take a seat." Alice answered his invite and walked to sit on the sofa when Kai moved towards her and took a seat next to her. He gazed at her face as if searching for something, Alice on the other hand was admiring Kai's form, his bare chest, and his well muscled arms which had been designed creatively to suit his form.

Kai spoke at that moment:" what is it?? You like what you see?" giving her a smirk as he spoke, Alice's face turned red, she looked away avoiding his gaze which she could feel traveling on her. Kai was now recalling memories of that dream, as if it had been real, heat began to surge through him, the way she kissed him in that dream, oh god and the way she had felt against him was beyond description, she was simply fascinating.

He couldn't hold himself, she was sitting close to him on the sofa, and he wanted to touch her, his lips were starving to kiss her, suddenly his hand titled her chin up as if to force her to look in his eyes, and as he searched her eyes, he could see the surprise in them, his hand was traveling on her face now to rest on her cheek. Her face was so smooth and silky, he wanted to touch her more and more, he wanted to touch her every where, watching her like this was killing him. Her eyes closed at the feel of his hand on her face, his hand was toying with her face sending shivers down her spine, and she was enjoying his touch as his eyes caressed her hungrily. Kai face came closer to hers as his hand slipped down to hold her neck still, Alice's eyes opened at the feeling of his hand on her neck, his eyes reflected one phrase "I want you" and as his face closed the distance between them, their lips were far away now within an inch, he was staring into her eyes as if searching for any sign of rejection, but instead what he found there was innocence, she wanted his lips against hers, and so his lips closed in on hers.

Alice was in heavens now, that lost sensation was back, the feel of him was back… His mouth opened as he slipped his tongue to explore her, to taste her, and oh she tasted sweet, some taste that was beyond description, his other hand settled on her back as to push her closer to him, as her arms locked themselves around his neck. He wanted her, by the gods yes he wanted her desperately, and if he didn't have her then he was sure he would lose his mind… his mind blocked every single thought and concentrated on one person "Alice"…


	8. A lost pleasure

Alice sank through the waves of passion to another world, a world where love and pleasure are; she couldn't seem to have enough, it was this big thirst for his lips that controlled her and sent her over the edge. His hand was now on her hair and he was moving against her as if covering her with his big form, and she could feel the bruises on his face as their faces touched, but he didn't seem to care, those moments exiled every pain, and blocked every thought, her passion was controlling her hands as they caressed him, as she kissed him, as she moved against him, their bodies had been moving in this rhythm together as if performing the dance of pleasure.

It was her, all her fault, she was the one who entered his dreams and haunted him every night, taunted him with her night shaded black hair, her sea colored blue eyes, her silky face, and her petit form. The mere thought of her in his hands sent him crazy… but now she's here with him, in his hands, clutching to his soul, kissing him feverishly, and by god it was too good to be true.

Kai's lips moved to plant butterflies on her neck, sending surges of heat through her, and as he kept on drawing his marks on her neck, flush of thoughts crossed Alice's mind within seconds, reminding her of all that occurred last week stopping at the word "girlfriend". Alice then snapped out to reality to find Kai kissing her still as the waves of hurt crushed her heart in to pieces, and buried each in a faraway place. She pushed him away from form her then, and he snapped his eyes at her in a surprising movement causing her to jump.

His eyes traveled on her questioning her what's wrong, she was hurt and she didn't want to look in his eyes, so instead she locked her eyes with the carpet and said:" we shouldn't be doing that, I'm sorry, I…" she broke off as tears gathered in her eyes, so she turned around giving him her back and said:" you have a girlfriend and… we shouldn't be doing that, I have to go now, see you on Monday." She paced towards the door, and exited it as fast as she can, she couldn't hold her tears any more, she wanted to scream, because the kiss was like nothing she'd expected and yet everything she wanted. But she can't take it anymore, she cannot handle more disappointments, she knows that Kai is not the one for her, but then neither was James and he hurt her badly, so she wasn't about to make the same mistake again. This feeling will fade away eventually she, thought to herself, it's a mere attraction and it WILL fade away eventually, she was convincing herself with what was logical while on the other hand what she was feeling was anything but logical, she met the guy one week ago and she already feels like she can't live without him, what was logical about THAT?? It was confusing with no end, and oh she hated confusion!

Souna took a seat on Tito's bed starring at his day dreaming friend, Tito didn't even notice Souna's existence, his mind had traveled somewhere else, a place that Souna can never imagine, Souna thought to himself, it was love that his friend was feeling, but then what about him, he didn't have anyone, there isn't any girl out there whom he might fall for because so far he'd met a lot of girls through the last couple of years. He just turned 17 and he still hasn't found what he's been searching for. It wounds him to think of all his friends and their beloved girlfriends, because it reminds him of the emptiness inside him. He wasn't the sort that fucked up chicks and broke the innocents' hearts; he wanted desperately to fall in love, and yet he feared he would end up with a broken heart. He could still remember the image of Alice's hurt face, the agony that James caused her. He would never do that to his girl, he thought to himself, yet he didn't have any girl and neither was he performing any effort to find her. He knew that he was cowering away but he has to do something, he has to make an effort to find this girl or he'll end up miserable for rest of his life.

Tito was now starring at Souna, he said:" buddy what's wrong??" Souna lost track of his thoughts at the sound of Tito's voice, he answered:" oh nothing bro I was lost in thoughts, never mind, how are you feeling now?" Tito dropped the subject as he said:"I'm feeling better today, Max and Angela came over this morning, they were making sure I'm alright and by god Angela was looking gorgeous." Tito was feeling better indeed, especially after Angela's visit this morning with her brother who was Tito's best friend. She got him some brownies she had baked especially for him. She even sat next to him and started to feed him her baked brownies! She gave him a warm smile as she chatted with him, her eyes were shining beautifully as she spoke, he couldn't take his eyes off her, the way she talked, and oh the way she moved and laughed, it was as if all her moves toned together creating this form of rhythm that sends him over the edge, he wanted desperately to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her close to him and bury her face in his shirt and make her memorize his smell. He wanted to touch her soul since she awakened in him a passion he thought he had lost a long time ago. Before her, he was a rake hell, a heart breaker, but after he had met her, everything in him changed, he became a new person, she had awakened in him a heated desire, a lost pleasure, but although he wasn't about to betray his friend's trust in him, Angela was his. He owns her heart, her passion, and no one is to touch her but him. He could feel her heated desire for him, for each time their eyes locks, she views him hungrily just as he does to her. He is to die for her, he would give away his life for one night with her, he thought, he wanted her with all his might and will, he wanted her kisses, and someday he will have her, by god he will!! He will, he will, he will…


	9. Please don't get hurt

Tito, Souna, Lea, and Alice were crossing their way to Art class as they noticed the big number of students gathering around two people who were obviously encountering a language fight, Tito and Alice made their way between the crowds in order to get closer to the two fighting students but unfortunately they both chocked at the sight of Kai and Angela fighting…

Sweet Angela was encountering a fight with Kai Hiwatari for Tito's sake, Tito couldn't believe it, he was still stunned at the sight of Angela's heated face; Alice on the other hand was lost in thoughts, what the fuck was going on?? Was Angela defending Tito in public? None of the students in school have any idea about Tito and Angela's warm feelings for each others. It was then that Angela slapped Kai on the face in front of everyone which made matters worse. Oh SHIT!! Tito knew that Angela was now in a big trouble because of him, and he wasn't about to leave her standing there against that beast all by her self.

Kai was now insulting Angela, stabbing her delicate heart with dreadful phrases that her elegant ears never heard before, and it was then when her big brother Max arrived to put a stop to this ridiculous situation and punish Kai for his words. Max was a well muscled fellow, a gym addict according to Alice's info, never the less, as Max made his way to his sister, Angela's tears were already drawing their way down her cheeks, and Tito was standing by her side calming her down as Kai gave his back to them and started to turn away, then Max anger crushed the limits.

Max's Voice raised high cutting out every single voice in the hall:" HIWATARI!!" it was fortunate that Max was interrupted by the bell, so he said:" meet me at the G.T.S Park after school! Now I would I understand if you didn't come and instead took your place behind your mama's back." Kai was as calm as he could ever be as he answered Max:" speak for your self weakling, if it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight that you'll get, you pathetic excuse for a bully."

Tito couldn't take it, tears were claiming every space on her cheeks, and she was trying to defend him as she stood against Kai, but then why?? Why did she do it with out telling him, she engaged her self in a fight for his own sake, and now probably everyone is school thinks that Angela is his girlfriend, not that he wouldn't be delighted was it for real, but he couldn't stand her tears. Max was trying to calm his sister down, while in fact, he needed someone to calm him down, so Souna took over the mission of cooling Max's nervous off thus leading him somewhere away from Tito and Angela so he could give them some privacy. Tito's hands snaked around Angela's waist as he stared through her face and said:" please don't do that, don't cry, why did have to engage yourself in a fight with that heartless beast?" Angela was sobbing crazily, she couldn't seem to stop her self, and so Tito pulled her to him in a warm hug. He was patting at her back, soothing her pain, healing her wounds, she was his girl, and Hiwatari is going to pay for that. Angela said:" he was standing there with his friends babbling about you…I could stand him, ah he irritates me… the way he talked about you and made fun of you, ah it sent me over the edge!!"

A faint smile crept over Tito's face, so she cared for him after all, she did feel something for him, so he tighten his grip as he pulled her closer to him. Angela was trying to listen to Tito's heart beats, their rhythm was dancing in her ears, he was here holding her, and so she wanted nothing but to be with him. Tito noticed Angela's closed eyes so he titled her chin up staring at her shiny eyes as they flew open, oh she was magnificent. He wanted nothing but to kiss her, he wanted to feel her lips against his, and so his mouth covered hers, as their passion exploded…

Alice's heart was beating crazily inside her chest, she was about to break down, tears gathered in her eyes, Kai was going to encounter a new fight while he's still weak. He hasn't recovered completely from his last injuries and today he's about to increase the number of injuries in his body. But then why is that feeling killing her?? It was like he's a part of her, and she could feel his pain through her own body, she was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice the person standing in front of her. She raised her head by the time tears drew their way down her cheeks to find him standing in front of her. He was looking cold at first, but when their eyes met his face softened at the sight of her distressed face. Something was wrong with her, Kai was positive, and he wasn't leaving until she tells him what's wrong with her. He said:" what's wrong?" as his face pulled out a serious look. Alice couldn't speak, her tongue had been tied up, he was concerned towards her, but of course she wasn't about to tell him what was really wrong with her, because it was silly and he will definitely laugh about it so she said:" it's nothing, I was… umm upset about something, but now everything is alright, and now if you'll excuse me." And with that Alice walked passed him trying to seek control over her self, it was impossible to old her self in front of him, she wanted to cry her eyes out and burry her face in his chest.

Kai on the other hand, wasn't buying what she said so instead he yanked her as she was getting passed him and starred in her face, her eyes were even more watery now, she was about to explode in tears, and he could see it. So he took her hand and walked her out of the hall to the play ground, and there he took her to a place where no one can notice them. The place was unoccupied, and the cold breath was filling the empty place. Alice couldn't hold her self any longer, she wanted to explode, so she broke her hand free and started to ran away from Kai, she couldn't stand there and stare at him, but Kai was as fast as a loin who wouldn't allow his pray to run off, suddenly he was standing in front her blocking her way as tears travelled down her face faster. She was shedding tears and sobbing like a baby; kai's hands came over her and crushed her to his chest, and his words came out to sooth her heart:" calm down love, everything is gona be alright, calm down." His head was now resting on hers, smelling her scent, and his hands grew tighter around her; he was hugging her closer to him. Alice was trying to gain control over her self, she was now in his arms, smelling him, recalling all the lost sensations. She felt safe with in his arms; she wanted to stay this way until the last breath finds it way out of her mouth.

Mean while, Kai was listening to Alice breathing, as if enjoying the music her mouth created, his hands were now playing with her hair as he memorized its scent, and then Alice raised her head to stare in Kai's eyes. Kai was diving inside them now, searching for reasons, but all that he could make out… pleading. She set her mind, she was going to ask him not to fight Max and to hell with everything, she didn't want him to get hurt just like last time so she said as tears started to gather in her eyes again:" Kai, please…" and she broke off, but his hand rose to rest on her face :" please what love?" he was smiling warmly now, a smile she never saw on his face, but then it hit her, he was call her love, holding her so close to him with his hand on her face, could that mean that he likes her?? She wanted to warn him so she said:" please don't fight Max, you're still injured from last time's fight, so please don't rush about it…" tears now traveled down passing by kai's hand as she said:" don't get hurt again… "Kai couldn't speak then, she was shedding tears for him, and she was concerned for him. So instead he crushed her to him as she buried her face in his chest feeling all the tension exiting her body.

He couldn't let her go, no way hell would he let her go, she was the first person who really cared for him, who… who actually shed tears for him. Never the less, he has to face Max and Tito in the G.T.S Park because he has to settle this, and settle it for good.


	10. A business to finish

The sound of Alice's voice was still ringing in Kai's ears as he walked in the hall; her words had invaded his mind and soul. She cared for him, oh god she did! He wanted to hold her in his arms for ever, but unfortunately the bell interrupted his hold for her. She had sobbed against his chest as he held her close to him, buried her face in his strong well built form, and he stood there offering all his consolation, his mind, his body, even his soul. The thought of her in his arms sent surges of heat through his body; it was too much to bear!! He was addicted to her scent, the smell of her perfume was still on his jacket, he could still smell it on him, and by god it was sending him crazy, driving him wild with… emotions.

He was encountering a lot of new feelings; what is that power that she has over him? She can… control him, he thought to himself, it felt strange and yet great, he was acting weird; it was as if she had casted a spell on him, for ever since he had met her, strange dreams have invaded his mind, he couldn't stop thinking of her, it was this strange attraction towards her which he had never felt toward any other girl that was sending him over the edge. But still no matter what, he couldn't break his word, he has to meet Tito and that mussel head and end this thing for he wasn't the type who let down a challenge, he was determined to make those two sorry for ever daring to challenge him for after all, he had won in his old school in Russia the martial arts champion ship. He had to teach those two a lesson, he thought to himself as he reached his class.

He stood by the door and scanned the room searching for someone, and there she was, sitting next to a girl chatting with her, waiting for the period to start. And as his gaze caught hers; they kept on starring at each others, as if their eyes were mating, it wasn't only their mouths and bodies that mated, there eyes did too. Kai broke his gaze and took his usual seat next to the only person whom he had really felt that he was his friend ever since he had started going to this screwed hell. Tala was starring in a certain direction, and as Kai followed his gaze, he noticed that his friend was starring in Alice's direction. Suddenly he felt blood rising in his veins, he was staring at Alice! What the fuck?! That wasn't supposed to happen, never the less, Kai poked Tala and snapped him out of his stare. He asked:" what are you starring at?" it was taking all that Kai had just so he could keep nerves down, Tala peeked with the corner of his eye at his irritated friend and answered:" check that girl out, the one with the short black hair and blue eyes, Alice, I think she'll fit just well in my bed." And then Tala exploded with laughter. Kai couldn't hold it anymore, how dare that son of a bitch speak of Alice this way! A moment later, Kai's hand was grapping Tala's shirt, so hard that his face was red and he couldn't breath, and he spoke quietly as he gritted his teeth:" If you come near Alice with any harm, I'm going to make you wish you weren't born! Got it!!" kai's hand loosened its grip, and air rushed back in to Tala's lungs.

Tala was stunned by Kai's behavior; he almost strangled him for a GIRL's sake. Something weird is definitely going on, he thought to him self as he was trying to gain back control over his respiratory process. Tala shot his question as he gained full control over himself:" what's between you and Alice?" kai had no answer for this question for the only answer he knew so far was nothing, a normal affair last time he checked out. Ah by god who the hell is he kidding, he didn't even know what was between him and Alice, for he couldn't call it a normal affair with the kiss they shared and the way he had held her close to him. It was more than a normal relationship and Kai knew it! And it won't do him any good to lie to himself believing that everything is just normal between them while it's not. This strange attraction between them, the strong desire to touch her, the odd dreams which had invaded his mind ever since he had met her, none of what he felt toward her made sense, not even the way he acted upon hearing her name! He was about to strangle his pal upon hearing a usual statement they always share about every attractive chick they lay an eye on. Kai was lost in words, he wasn't about to tell Tala everything so he said:" there's nothing between us I was just warning you… because… well because she seems like a nice girl." Kai couldn't believe his words. When was he to use such kind of words? Tala almost choked at kai's words but he wasn't about to believe any of this nonsense, so he arced a brow, and then Kai thought to satisfy his curiosity by tell him about the visit that Alice paid him in addition to their first meeting when she pumped in to him and dropped her books by mistake.

Kai told Tala about his first meeting with Alice with out mentioning alot details, and then he told him about her visit excluding the kissing part. All in all he cleared out that Alice and he were "friends", which was certainly not true, but then he had to lie to cover up for his real reasons which he couldn't comprehend.

The bell rang, and it was time for students to go home, which wasn't Kai's plan, he was heading straight to the school's exit when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Hillary waving for him, and by god he did have time for her nonsense. Hillary closed the distance between them and kissed Kai passionately on his mouth, but Kai broke the kiss implying that he didn't have time to for her, Hillary spoke then as her hands moved to play with his shirt:" I'm throwing a party this Saturday at my house, and u have to be there if you want me to show you to MY room." A smile crept over Hillary's face as she mentioned her room. Kai nodded upon her request and walked straight on his way, but he was feeling guilt, he felt guilty! But then, by god, why? It was as if he'd betrayed Alice, but then he wasn't her boyfriend to care, but for some reason he did! And he didn't know why, and it was all causing Kai a head ace so he decided to block the subject and concentrate on his goal, which was teaching those brainless mussel heads a lesson about interfering in others' business.

Kai arrived at the G.T.S Park, and there they were Tito and that poor excuse for a bully standing like idiots. He started to walk towards them, smiling at the recall of his last fight and how the guy ended up in the hospital for daring to call him a brainless fool. Tito and Max noticed Kai's presence, and at that moment, Max spoke:" well, well, well, you came, you in a hurry to get hurt?" Kai smirked and answered coldly:" who me? I came over here to have some fun! So you dickheads had better be worth my time." Max's anger began to rise as he answered him:" Are you in a hurry to go home and hide behind your mama? Well then run away while you still can." Max didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for Kai's fist was crushing on his jaw, sending him crushing to the ground. Kai then threw himself over him and started to punch him everywhere, Tito was stunned at how fast Kai was, his friend didn't stand a chance against him, so Tito worked himself quickly and pulled Kai off Max, and then with a blowing fist, Tito crushed Kai's tummy. The blow was unexpected and it weakened Kai. Kai dropped to his knees, for the pain was so strong, he hadn't completely recovered from last time's fight.

"Stoooooooop!" Suddenly a voice was heard, Tito's fist was raised high, and ready to crush on Kai's face, but the sight of Alice and her angry face froze them all. Kai's face was pale, he couldn't move for Alice's face reflected a mix of emotions, hurt and rage. Yes he had promised her that he wouldn't get hurt, but he did, and now he looks even worse than last time. Alice was angry with rage; she couldn't move her eyes off Kai's white pale face, he was in deep pain, she could sense it, it was as if she could feel his pain. Tears gathered is her eyes, for she couldn't hold it anymore, never the less, she couldn't let anyone notice her tears so she whipped them off quickly and said:" Two against one huh? I saw it all guys, and u didn't have to do this, but because of your foolish prides, you go on and hurt each others!" Alice moved closer to take a better look at the place to find Max trying to sit himself up, while Kai set on his knees and his hands placed on the flour looking down, and finally Tito standing over Kai starring at her. Alice's eyes then shifted on Kai and then she lowered down next to him and tried to help him up. Kai however didn't accept her help and moved her hand away as he tried to help himself up alone.

The pain was so strong and Kai was trying as hard as he can not to collapse as he was helping himself up. Kai was on his legs now, and with out glancing neither left nor right he walked away, although the pain was killing him, he couldn't stand the look Alice was implying for it would kill him for sure, so he walked away…


	11. Have to keep my promise!

Tito was astonished by Alice's behavior towards him the next day, she was so cold with him, she didn't glance in his direction while talking to him, and it was as if the sight of his face disgusts her. Never the less, there was only one simple explanation for her behavior, Kai. Now he was positive that something is going on between Alice and Kai Hiwatari, but what could it be? Ever since the day he and Souna had encountered the fight with Hiwatari and Alice was always absent minded, never in the mood to go out, or talk to anyone, she was acting as cold as a stone. And it was driving Tito made, she was his best friend and never in her life had she considered hiding anything from him, but why now? It was all because of Hiwatari and he knew it, and he was going to do something about it, he thought to himself as someone took a seat next to him on the stairs of the baseball field.

Never the less, Tito was so deep in thoughts that Angela kept on starring at him for the past 10 minutes, and he didn't glance in hr direction, she was getting bored of waiting for him to notice her there, so finally she cleared her throat, and Tito jumped form his seat surprised at the sound, but when he noticed Angela there alone, his mind blocked every thought that ever existed to concentrate on her. She was wearing green today, a green dress and her form was so...visible, he thought, he could make out her thighs as she sat there next to him, and she was looking exceptionally gorgeous today. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't lay a hand on her, because no matter what, he had promised his best friend Max that he would take care of Angela, and a guy with a rake hell reputation like him, is hard to believe that he had fell in love, and that he had quit his wicked ways against chicks. Angela looked away as her hands descended downwards to play with her dress and said:" so, what's on your mind? I see that you've been quit busy that you didn't even notice that I was here." Angela was smiling, and her eyes were shining reflecting the color of honey, and by god it was hard to make out a sentence in her presence, but after all what was he to tell her? He couldn't tell her that he was upset because his best friend was ignoring him, for he knows that he's going to sound stupid and lame. So he started to talk trying to think if his basketball championship that will be taking place after a month and a half:" well… you know that the championship starts after a while and that I need to train…and well I have to train hard with determination…but I'm afraid to let down my team." Tito was really nervous about the champion ship, and he was the captain of "The Tigers", and so he has to lead them, and it was a tough responsibility. Angela looked in Tito's face as sympathy surged through her, and her hand moved to rest over Tito's. She couldn't reply to what he had said except by one thing:" I trust you, and I know that you'll take over the first place in the championship, I believe in you." Angela was smiling as every word left her mouth, and she had meant every word she had said.

Tito was speechless, for she was the first girl after his best friends Souna and Alice to tell him such a thing. And she wasn't just any girl; she was the captive of his heart! Tito couldn't hold himself then, he wanted to hold her, to touch her desperately, and yes he has promised Max however, he hadn't expected himself to be that weak, he was as weak as an innocent baby who cries when ever he needs anything because he couldn't speak, and right now Tito could speak, he could reply to Angela's words except by one thing. His hands settled on her shoulders and he pulled her close to him, so close that their noses touched and starred in her eyes, trying to keep control over himself, because he shouldn't kiss her no matter how much he wanted to and needed to, he had promised his friend and he was going to keep his promise, so he closed his eyes and moved his head away, trying to erase the picture of her face, but her scent keeps on reminding him of their first and only kiss, and by god it was taking him all that he had to back off. Tito spoke then, because he had to put an end to this so he said:" I can't!" his eyes were closed shut and his was greeting his teeth, he had slide his hands away from her shoulders and gathered his fingers in to fists, it was hard to keep control!

Angela noticed Tito's clenched hands and shut eyes as the words exited his mouth, she starred at him, and then she raised her hand to rest it on his face as she spoke:" why can't you? What's wrong?" Tito couldn't' seem to think but of what he had told Max ever since his sister started going to the school:" I promise to protect your sister as if I were you, dear friend." He hasn't forgotten his word for her bro and he wasn't about to break it, but by god her hand was now on his face and he couldn't take it, it was as if her hand was burning his face, so he moved it away quickly and said :" because I've promised your brother to protect as if I were him, and I can't…" he trailed off as he spoke:" and I can't break my word no matter how much I want to." Tito was on his legs now, giving her his back. Angela was stunned by Tito's words, for she had expected anything but this, he was trying to… keep his word for her brother. Angela stood up and walked to stand facing Tito, and she could see how hard it was for him to stay away from her, and it was tearing her heart in to pieces, because she wanted this guy, she has feelings for him, ever since she had met him, she had spent sleepless nights thinking of him, and trying to imagine how will it feel to be kissed and hugged by him, and when the dream finally comes true, comes this stupid promise to keep her away from him! Well she is a kid no longer, and she isn't about to let her brother ruin her dream to be with the guy she ever dreamed of, so she closed the distance between her and Tito, planted her hands on his face and pulled him in to a passionate kiss, it was her second kiss, and although she doesn't know anything concerning kissing and those stuff, she let her mouth moves against his and left it all to her passion, yes her passion controlled her now, and she cared for nothing, to hell with everyone, she wanted this guy and she was going to get him.

The kiss was so deep that Tito couldn't hold his hands away from her, and so he pulled Angela closer to him, deepening the kiss, he couldn't seem to have enough of her, she was like a drug to him, he wanted more, and by god he was ready to take her here, on the stairs of the baseball playground, he desired her desperately and now that she was his for a little while, he wasn't about to let go of her, he is going to take advantage of every minute to explore her even more, so his hands traveled their way up and down her dress, disoriented, he wanted to touch her everywhere, he didn't want anything between them, he wanted nothing that would keep his body from caressing hers. And so now, he was on top of her untying her dress, when they heard someone clearing his throat. And at that moment both of them froze, Tito raised his head to see who was it, and he wasn't prepared for the coming surprise…


	12. What a stunning surprise!

Kai stood there starring at what seemed like a passionate embrace, instantly everything flushed back in his brain, the bitch and that moron were secret lovers, for that girl was the same one who had encountered a fight with him for that bird brain's sake, and usually they don't show any kind of passion in public, and so instead they make out secretly. Now, now, what an adorable little couple they are, but he was getting bored of watching them kissing, so it was time to break out the hold, so he cleaned his throat, and it was instantly that Tito and Angela froze, each one of them had been starring stunningly in the eyes of the other, afraid to look and make out the person who'd been obviously watching them for the better part of a while. Tito's gaze moved swiftly after half a minute to their only audience and his eyes widened at the sight of Kai, because that ass was always determined to ruin his special moments, and surely Kai wasn't going to keep his mouth shut about this little situation since no one in school has any idea about him and Angela together. Kai smirked as Tito worked him self up to face him,

Kai spoke as Tito's eyes glued their gaze on his:" so, I see two love birds making out secretly, aah what a pleasant sight!" kai's mocking tone was intended to piss Tito off, for he was still determined to get that bacon brain back for what he did, for he still hasn't forgotten about last time's fight and how he attacked him from behind, and so he was going to enjoy teaching him a lesson about interfering in others' businesses. Tito's face tightened and he reflected no shame:" you have a problem with that?" Kai's laugh raised high, as he walked passed Tito pushing him by the shoulder. Tito switched his position swiftly to catch kai by the shoulder and turn him around to punch him, but Angela's hand came to rest almost quickly at Tito's shoulder:" it wont do us any good for you to fight him now, because if u did then students will gather around you two, including my brother, who will question my presence with you here." Her face was shining sunny as she spoke to him. And so Tito's nerves calmed down, and he switched his face to where Angela's hand lied on his shoulder and kissed it lightly, and then held it with both his hands :" yeah, you're right my love." And they walked out to the baseball playground each one alone afraid of being seen with the other.

It was Saturday and Alice had been quit unsure about her cloth for Hillary's party. Lea had been helping her choose the right dress to wear, and after almost 43 minutes of switching clothes and taking Lea's opinion, Alice settled for a purple pinkish dress. The dress had been designed fashionably, with no sleeves, reviling her tall creamy hands, and it also reflected Alice's delicate curves and seemed to give her breasts a large form, and in addition, the purple pinkish color seemed to reveal Alice's shiny eyes beautifully, alas with all that loveliness, Alice had no date for the party although three guys had asked to be their dates for the party and she had refused, for she wasn't in the mood for any parties but Lea kept on nagging on her, and so she had to say yes in the end although she had a bad feeling about it. Alice's mom drove her and Lea to the party at 8:00, and as Alice and Lea entered Hillary's party, she found her self scanning the place for a certain someone.

She couldn't lie to her self any longer, yes she was crushing over Kai Hiwatari, crushing over him crazily actually, and he was invading her mind almost all day and night. Whenever her eyes close shut, his image flickers in her head, and then she opens her eyes to find her self searching for him. so, Alice switches her gaze to Lea to find her starring at someone, it was Souna! Lea was starring in his direction, watching him as he spoke to his friends and laughed with them enjoyably, and then there he was smiling innocently as he listened to his friend who'd been obviously narrating what seemed to be the story of his life. Alice viewed Lea as a sexy, gorgeous lady, for she had a unique honey colored eyes with a long silken black hair, a bronze skin which seems to reflect sparkly upon meeting the sun. And her body was most surly the sexiest ever, she had quit a bosom and a large bottom, and that was besides being neither skinny as a skeleton nor fat. She was just perfect, always walking confidently leaving the guys' mouths wide open. Yeah she was a walking beauty, Alice thought to her self, but then why wouldn't Souna fall for her, she'd been crushing on him since the last couple of month, and fool that he is, he hadn't even noticed her.

Kai mean while, had been being dragged by Hillary to an empty room in her large house, until they entered a dark room upstairs, and then Hillary's hands locked around Kai's neck and they shared kisses as Kai's hands moved up and down her body, caressing her every where, then Hillary dump Kai on the sofa and lied on him as she kissed him soundly. Mean while, Alice was feeling a strong headache and the loud music wasn't helping at all, so she started to head away from the loud music as far away as possible. She was walking through a large corridor, and then she stopped almost glancing in each direction, she couldn't seem to figure out the way she'd come from, she was lost in this large house, and everything was almost dark, and so she had decided to try to follow the sound of music to get back to where the party is taking place. Alice walked and walked, until she heard the sound of two people in a room, and as she knocked on the door, one of them called from inside asking to be left alone…

Alice could make out the voice of this person, it was Kai's voice, and so she opened the door because she wanted to question him about the way out and wasn't prepared for this shocking surprise for it stabbed her right in the heart. Kai was there lying over Hilary almost half naked, with his pants and his bared chest, her eyes were wide open at the sight of him there with Hillary, a powerful emotion crawled over her body, forcing her to leave, to run as fast as she can away from him, and she did. Kai couldn't stand the sight of Alice's face so he put over his shirt hastily and ran after her, he couldn't think then; the picture of Alice's face was still planted in his mind, he couldn't speak, couldn't even breath properly, he didn't know what to tell her or how to explain to her what was really going on between him and Hillary, for it was obviously clear that they'd been making out, and there is no way of it, yet he knew one thing… he can not afford to lose Alice.

Alice was pacing down stairs as fast as she can, and although the vision was not clear for the tears had been blocking her vision and the sound of music around her was pressing on her ears, she could quit thinking of what had she just seen… they were making out! Kai was obviously a player for all he cares; he had kissed her passionately back then, and pulled her in a warm hug in his arms and it all felt so real and honest, but now she knew everything. It was all nothing but a lie, he was merely playing with her, enjoying his time with a silly naïve girl who always cries, offering her his shoulder to cry over it, enjoying his role as a comforting lover. Alice was drowning deeply in her thoughts when she stumbled over some guy, and it wasn't until tears drew their way down her cheeks until the vision clear out and she made out the face standing in front of her that she sulked at her breath.

GOD'S TEETH!! It was…no surely it wasn't him…it couldn't be…no, no, no, she must be dreaming, for it certainly can't be true…after so long here he is… and he hasn't the least bit changed…handsome, he still is, and with out any hesitation he drew he close to him, crushing her over his chest, and as his scent refreshed her memories of him, it surged through her body and soul…


	13. long time no see and here again we meet

Alice was still feeling dizzy, as James embraced her and muttered in her ear soothing words, and after almost half a minute, Alice's mind almost cleared out to the thought that it was James who'd been embracing her protectively and that it was his scent, the only thing that tortured her after he was gone to Britain, he still wore the same kind of perfume, she thought as she smelled him again and again, and then she broke the hug and starred in to him.

The small moments had passed while she was in his arms restored all his memories for her, he could still recall all his moments with her as if they had occurred just yesterday, and through out all this time, he couldn't forget her petit face, and her delicate curves, it had took him quit a time to get over her, but then he had to stay away from her because he knew that what he had done was unforgettable, he had cheated on her and he couldn't deny his mistake which have caused two years of hell with out her. And today he came back to Santiago because he was bored of Britain and he had missed his friends here and her. He came to this party hoping he would meet Alice here, and he did, and she was as beautiful as ever except for the tears in her eyes, he knew that something was wrong and he was still determined to make her his again. The look in her eyes clarified hurt, he had his own ways of reading her through her eyes and her passion, and right now something was defiantly wrong with her so he spoke:" Alice, it's been a long time, what's wrong with you, have you been bothered by anyone?" Alice was still recovering from the shock of his embrace which had awakened in her a lot of feeling that hunted her in her dreams ever since he had traveled to Britain leaving her hurt and heart broken, and she hadn't forgave him for all the sorrow he had caused her:" why thank you for your sympathy, but I'm afraid I don't need it, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Alice's replied stiffly as the rush of memories passed through her mind, the hurt he had caused her, the huge embarrassments and fights with her friends for him.

Suddenly Alice's name was heard and he glanced at the stairs to find a handsome, muscular guy with a spiky blue hair starring down at Alice with pleading eyes, and then everything came to him, maybe that guy was her boyfriend, and she had obviously caught him doing something unforgivable…like cheating on her, and now he is trying to explain his situation to her, but it was too late and he could see it all right through her hurt eyes, and then he noticed that this blue haired guy was starring at him as well. Alice's eyes switched to Kai's and with out any word to him or a glance towards James, she turned her back and walked away.

It was taking her all that she had for not to break off in tears for, she knew that if she did, then she would look like a pathetic weakling who always cries, and as she made her way through the crowd to exit the house, Souna and Lea's voices raised after her asking her if she all right, for everyone in the room noticed her embrace with James and how Kai called her name, yes it was now clear to everybody that something had been going on between her and Kai, and now that James is back it's going to be much, much harder on her to deal with her feelings, for she didn't really know how she feels towards him now that he came back, and now that she was…in love with Kai Hiwatari! Souna and Lea came behind Alice as she exited the house and was walking down the street at night, Souna spoke offering her all his comfort:" what's wrong Alice? Shall I go and rip that asshole's head off, I'm sure that the mere sight of him again bothers you." by asshole, he was referring to James for Souna never liked James, he always knew him to be a player and an unfaithful lover. Back then when Alice and James were a couple, Souna used to always warn her from James and his filthy affairs with chicks but never did she believe him because she trusted James blindly, but after the scandal James has caused with his secret girlfriend she swore to never give her heart to any other player even if he had changed, because with James, it had occurred to her that he had changed and that he had abandoned all his relationships with those filthy whores, but later on she had found out that he had been cheating on her all the time, playing with her feelings, she almost let him take a way her virginity, but thank god she hadn't.

Lea and Souna were eying each others with the look of something weird is going on, for Alice's eyes were suddenly swollen with tears, and her hands were turned in to fists almost trembling. Yes she'd been recalling her memories with James, each of them thought to himself, while Alice had been recalling her memories with Kai, her dream, her visit, there embrace; she was actually shocked that James wasn't the center of her thoughts anymore, which means that she had somehow got over him to fall in love with someone who's worse than James. Souna's hand came to rest on Alice's shoulder while Lea gave her a hug.

The next day was a wash of misery over Alice, for James had been calling her ever since yesterday, questioning her what's wrong and how is she feeling right now, never the less, Alice wouldn't answer his messages nor his calls, she too stressed to think of him, she had only one person on her mind, Kai Hiwatari. She couldn't sleep last night, her pillow was washed with her tears, it had felt so real, so alive to be with kai, and for one moment she thought that the arrogant cad had fell for her, and cared, but it turned out that he was just like James, it was all her fault. She knew he was a player and she gave him her heart, well she couldn't make out what's right and what's wrong any more. She just couldn't! And it was bothering her with no end the fact that Kai still hasn't called yet. It was a mere proof that he'd been playing with her, he doesn't really care. But then after all she was really stupid and naïve to think that something serious was going on between them for he didn't even ask her out for once, however, they had shared kisses, she thought! It was all getting in to her mind and sending her over the edge! But oh she can't let him out of her mind, his picture was always there, she couldn't fall a sleep because when ever her eyes close shut, his picture pumps out from no where in the deep darkness to remind her of her pain and misery.

Nok, nok, Alice's eyes flew open at the sound of the door, she shouted:" Come in!" then her mother's voice raised up calling:" You have a visitor dear." And at the sound of visitor, Alice snapped up fixing her seat and her hair since she was looking like shit, she had told her mother that she was sick from something she had eaten yesterday in the party and so she had retired in her room for the day. The door opened, and a blue hair appeared on the door, and unfortunately Alice knew no one with a blue her but one certain person…


	14. Back!

Kai froze as he started to make out the room, and eventually saw a person lying there. There she was, looking as lovely as ever, with this pink pajama, and her hands were displaced right in her lap, tall, creamy, and smooth. His mouth dried at the sight of her stretched form, since she was wearing a tight short that revealed almost all of her curves, including her thighs. His eyes cursed her body quickly trying not to focus on her bosom, since he couldn't handle the sight of it, round and tempting. Finally he shifted his eyes to hers, and he could see the shock right there shining in her eyes against the mysterious display of her features. He didn't know how his lips moved, or even how they spelled the words, he only heard himself spitting out:" I'm sorry." Astonishment crawled to his eyes, for he wasn't used for apologizing for anyone, and besides that, he hadn't done anything wrong to her since she wasn't his girlfriend, however something inside him pushed the words through his throat and right out of his mouth. It was as if though words would chock him if he doesn't spill them out of him, and quickly.

He hadn't planned to apologize, he was planning to use the science fair as a mere excuse to see her and make sure she's fine, he was planning to tell her that the science fair is a month from now and that they need to start preparing for it since they've got a lot of work to do, but then he found himself apologizing for no mistake, yet something in his mind told him that there was something between them. He couldn't make out the feeling since, he hadn't really experienced it before, but whatever that it is, it is scarring him right now since he was starting to act like those pathetic weaklings who are always after their lovers, chasing them like dog. Like hell HE isn't one of those, and never will he act like one someday!

There was a moment of silence between them, and both of them were left to stare at each others, Alice couldn't seem to make out the surge of emotions that have passed in Kai's eyes, but she could clearly see that he was confused, as if there was a fight inside him, and he was torn. She was a good reader and she always praised herself for it, however she could read everyone, but Kai. Kai's face is always sharp and tight, it displays no emotions, and it was as if he was emotionless. She had succeeded in reading Kai only a couple of times, and it was always when they were alone. Now it is perfectly clear to her that he's always acting although no one can tell. He is really good at hiding his feelings, for at first, when they met, she would wonder if he ever feels, like hell she would wonder about his thoughts.

Finally Alice broke the Silence:" sorry for what?" she was trying as much as she can to hide her surprise and act cold, never the less, she was never a good actor and it was obvious that Kai can see everything through her eyes clearly. Kai blinked at her answer and then he remember what he had heard about that guys James and her, and how he had broke her heart:" well, about that asshole who showed up in the party, I heard both of you were a couple once and that…well…emm…he broke your heart." He was acting cold again, as if nothing had happened between them:" and what brings YOU here? Don't tell me that you came here only to apologize, so what do you want?" Alice was now officially pissed, that asshole came over here to remind her of her EX boyfriend and taunt her about him!" Actually, it seems that you have forgotten about the science fair. We're stuck in it together and it's a month away from now, so we should probably start working at it since we don't have much time." He was speaking lamely, acting as if she was being silly by not predicting that there was nothing between them but that science fair.

Kai took a seat on Alice's bed and started displaying the subjects that they might choose to write about, never the less, Alice was not listening, she was busy thinking of the real purpose behind this visit, but he was acting perfectly normal as if nothing is wrong. Alice's phone started ringing, and it caught both of their attention, and unfortunately Alice was still caught by the surprise of its high ringtone, then she glanced to see who was calling, and it was an unknown number, so she raised the phone and answered:" Hello…" and James's voice raised on the phone, and Alice snapped at his voice since the speaker was so high and Kai heard James saying:" Alice love, it's James, why haven't you been answering my calls?" Alice tried to lower the voice of the speaker but it didn't work and Kai was starring at her waiting for her answer. She glanced at Kai and saw his curious looks, and then she decided to play a little game just so she could see the display of emotions on Kai's face. " Actually, I haven't heard my phone ringing, it was placed on silent all yesterday night and today as well, not too long from now I changed it in to general." James's voice was ringing again in Alice's ears as he said:" Alice, I'm sorry about yesterday, you ran away, was that guy your boyfriend?" her face changed colors, she wouldn't dare look in Kai's eyes now so she answer hurriedly:" No, of course not! I was feeling sick that's all, but now I'm alright." "I'm glad you're fine now. So, I was wondering if we could solve things out between us and you know, maybe…maybe we could go back together." And there was silence then, for Alice wasn't prepared for that, and without even noticing, her eyes shifted to Kai's and she could almost make out the accusation in his eyes. He was accusing her that she was his, and as if his eyes were taunting hers and daring her to accept the offer! Alice's features tightened and she moved her eyes to look at the window as she said:" yeah sure! So are you coming to school tomorrow?" James gave a small laugh and said:" I'm coming tomorrow, and I'm staying only for you. You hadn't leave my mind all those years Alice and I had given up hope of finding a new love long time ago, since you were my only and always will be. I love you." And he hung up. Alice was still stunned by James's words, for suddenly she had recalled her old days with him and how he used to kiss her, and hug her. But the question was: does she still love him?

Kai broke the silence that had followed:" congratulations! You're back to your EX! Now can we get back to our project please." He was acting cold again, and she had seen the way he had looked at her when she accepted James's request, Kai's eyes looked hurt and most importantly stunned by how sure he was that she was going to refuse James, never the less, she had agreed upon James request because she wanted to see Kai's reaction and she wanted him to be jealous but that wasn't what she had expected, anyway, what had she expected from Kai, she knew he wasn't the type who displays his feelings but deep inside her, she knows that she wouldn't have accepted James again as her boyfriend if Kai wasn't here, and even now she knows that James is acting and that he wants her back just so he could fun with her and as usual play his filthy games with other chicks. And since James is using her for fun, she had decided to use him to make Kai jealous. She was determined to make Kai hers and only hers this time, for now she could see things clearly. Kai has feelings for her, unusual feelings, stuff he hadn't felt before, for if he had, then he wouldn't be acting so confused, for so far she had heard and seen him digging his way with chicks easily. And now she was going to make him crawl for her.


	15. Back to your arms again

Alice woke up at the sound of her phone ringing the next day, and it was Lea calling. Damn! She was late for school. "Hello…"

"Alice where are you? Class is about to start!"

"I just woke up, and I'm late."

"Oh! Hunny are you coming or you'll stay home, I can tell from your voice that you're still tired from what happened in the party, and by the way, all the school is talking about the party, they're discussing you and Kai."

"Bloody hell! What are they saying?"

"mmm well, I've heard Hillary today complaining to the cheerleaders that all this time Kai had been cheating on her with you, and other people said that you and Kai know each other's even before he came to school, and some are saying that Kai have came to this school only because you're here, and a lot of stuff…I'm sorry"

"I guess I'm staying home today then, I can't stand listening to students talking about me and that ass together!"

"Hum, but I noticed the way he said you're name, and boy anybody can tell from the way your face was and his expression that both of you are dating and in to eachothers."

"…well there is nothing between us, it's just that…I was wondering through the house searching for an exit when I saw him making out with Hillary, and then I ran because…well because it was…em it was dark and they scared me…I…I thought there was a…a ghost."

"Alice, seriously who's going to believe this shit, even I'm not buying it, everybody noticed the way you two shared glances, and I have to tell you, Tito and Souna are quit worried about you, and besides I saw James today at school, I hope he's not coming back to ruin your life again, because if he is, then allow me to break his nose."

"Well, I asked him to come…we're getting back together…"

"What the hell? Are you nuts? But...but…"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you everything today, because I've just decided to come, and you know I should face them, soon or later."

Alice hung up the phone and jumped from her bed to put on her cloth, the alarm hadn't rang and her mother must be long gone to work by now, she put on a pair of short and a shirt. She slid down the stairs and ran to school since her school wasn't that far from her house. It was 8:30 and she was late half an hour, so she had decided to wait in the playground until the first period finishes and then she would slip to her next class. She had done it quite a lot of times whenever she's late; she took a seat on the bench next to the wild trees, for next to their school lays a forest, not a large one since she had entered it a lot of times and it's quite beautiful in the night. Her eyes wandered to the trees and their extended branches, as she sank in her thoughts she didn't hear the person who took a seat next to her.

Her head was raised up to where the trees nearly touched the skies, and her eyes were shining peacefully blue reflecting the different shades of colors which had swept the skies, for the sky was baby blue and pointed with some innocent white clouds. A hand came to rest on Alice's, and she jumped up to see Kai sitting on the same bench legs cross and on his mouth a gay smile, for a moment their Alice thought he looked adorable in that smile of his and she almost melted, but reality dragged her to say:" what are you doing here?" Kai's eyes never left the natural view displayed as he said:" I came here late and when I was about to enter the school door I saw you sitting down here, so I thought I'd say good morning." He was still smiling as he said so as his eyes wandered on the trees trying to see what's behind them. Kai didn't give Alice a moment to talk and asked again:"what lies behind those trees?" Alice thought it a normal question to ask, for every new student who comes to this school wonders about those large trees:"there is a forest down there, it's not that large but it sure is wonderful." Alice's eyes traveled to the wild trees caressing them up and down with her eyes, Kai stood up suddenly and said:" I'm going to investigate the place then." His eyes suddenly turned serious as a grin crossed his face. He started to walk towards the woods when she called after him:"what about school?" Kai didn't turn around and continued walking as if he'd heard nothing, he was being cold again she thought, then he suddenly stopped, stood still, he turned around to face her from a distance and called:" would you like to guide me through the woods, you know I'd love a company." Alice started to say something but she couldn't continue whatever she had started to say because Kai was already back next to her and was already dragging her by her hand, leading her towards the woods. They had cut their way through the trees and started to make out the little shadows of tree branches, then Kai stopped and turned around to face her, his eyes stuck directly through hers, they were caught in a moment of silence, listening to the whispers of the winds and to the soft voices of birds.

Alice started to feel the tingling in her tummy, nervousness crawled over her heart and started to smother the breath out of her lungs, she became breathless by the softness that had suddenly appeared on his face, it was as if he could finally quit the act and become Kai, the person she had been searching for inside him and desperately trying to understand. Her hand rose to rest on his soft features, massaging his cheek bone.

At the feeling of her hand on his face, Kai closed his eyes, and lost himself in her touch, he was trying to feel every bit of her through her hand, and he closed the distance between them, trying to feel her even more, until she was trapped between him and the tree trunk. Their forms touched, Kai's faced closed the distance between them until it was an inch away from hers, and it was then that Kai opened his eyes to see the most seductive siren ever to be, he was so close to her that he could feel her heart beat through his shirt, he could sense it beating wildly in her chest, no he could feel it, and it was all through her hand. He had believed ever since he had met her that she was just like any other girl he had met, but now he was positive that she isn't, she was way too different, for she seems to be always and ever since he had met her the center of his thoughts, the center of his actions, and now the center of his emotions.

Mean while,Alice had lost herself in his eyes, in his features, discovering how it feels like to be touching this beauty, and touching him made her dizzy, never the less she tried to gain control over herself, for it isn't how it should be going between them and yet it is. So she removed her hand from his face, and the look in his eyes went back to freeze again, freezing still and never moving, by god he was really good at it, she thought. However he was still close to her and she could feel the fight deep inside him while he tries to gain control over himself, for he wanted desperately to stay close to her without having to kiss her, yet it was so hard, and she could feel all of that right through his features. She could still read him well even while he wore that mask, and it delighted her with no end, for now she could start with her plane to make him fall for her desperately. But she was still deeply hurt from what she had witnessed last time in Hillary's part, and as she remembered the sight of him with Hillary, sadness crawled over her face, for she had thought that he had liked her for real, but at that night she had discovered the opposite and now she was standing with him in the woods, and alone.

He could read her face just as she could read his, and he had read her thoughts this time, and guilt smothered his heart, she could see how he looked down and how his mouth switched in to a sad form, and she knew that he was guilty, he couldn't look at her as he recalled what he had done, and then again for the second time in his life Kai finds himself saying and for her:"I'm sorry." His face was turned right down facing the ground, and his long spiky hair was brushing her face, Alice didn't have to ask for the reason behind his words, for she knew it very well, and she knew how hard it was for Kai to admit such a thing. However, she believed his every word, and knows how guilt had been smothering his breath, and swallowing his heart ever since the party, and for she had decided to end his agony and forgive him. Her hands brought up his lowered face to face hers, and wordlessly planted a soothing kiss on his cheek, as she locked her hands around his waist and buried her face in his chest, seeking his warmth. Kai recovered from the shocked of her kiss quickly, and covered Alice with his hands, as he pressed her to him with all his power and might. Yes, she had forgiven him, and again, she is back in his arms, and by god it feels so good to have her back, and smell her scent again, she was like heaven to him, for with her, he was able to forget everything and centers his attention on her only.


	16. is revange so sweet?

It was unbearable, just holding Alice in the middle of the woods without touching her was so unbearable, Kai thought, as her scent filled his senses; her head was resting on his chest and one of her hands was curled around his waist while the other was resting on his heart as if sensing his heart beats, and as for Kai, he was deep in thoughts, trying to figure out what to do now, for he had no experience with these kinds of situations, never in his life had he felt such a strong need to be next to someone, and all of those wild actions, by god he was going crazy, he thought to himself.

He was going loco, and she was it, he thought, for he was feeling so protective towards her, he can't stop thinking of her, he can't even stop dreaming of her; she had invaded his sense, everything that he does always seems to always lead him back to her. It doesn't make sense, the way he feels whenever he's standing with her in the same place, visions of her delicate naked body lying in his bed keeps on pumping in his mind whenever he seems to think of her, and only then, a surge of electricity strikes his very spine in him, shocking his every nerve, and all of this doubles as the strong need and the sense of arousal covers his sensitive spot whenever she kiss him back willingly. All of this was new to him; he had never felt such stuff before, and such arousal! The heat surge through his body whenever he dreams of her is abnormal; it was as if the mere sight of her and her delicate, graceful form gives him promises. He had slept with the hottest, sexiest girls ever to be, and never once had he been so damn desperate for a girl as he was now or so ever since he had met her. Is this how god is punishing him for dumping all those girls he had slept with? It was always he who was desired among the guys and not who desired, but after all those chicks he had slept with, why her? She is so darn different, he tried to consider, for the innocence her face displays, her blue pure eyes always shining peacefully, innocently, and yet seductively at the same time, the way her cheeks reddens when she's embarrassed, her short black hair is as black as midnight, but most damn importantly, the way she moves, delicately and vibrantly yet seductively, the way her breasts are round and so creamy and mound, and then he pictured them hanging freely, and by everything holly all of this was sending him crazy at the minute.

Kai broke the hold, for he cannot last longer in her arms, he wanted her, and now! However he couldn't admit such a weakness to her, he was never weak, but always strong, and SHE was not about to make him break the rule he had followed his whole life! She was not about to make him chase her like a darn dog! This was all getting him angry, and thus implying for him only one solution, and that is to stay away from her until this attraction fades away, that was his only solution until now. It had been only one week for him in this damn excuse for a school and now he was crazy about this girl whom he couldn't forget about since their first meeting and fuck, also _dreamt about her for no reason_. Nothing made sense to him right now, never the less, he needs to stay away from her to compose himself, and consider reviewing his weird actions, which had started ever since he started going to this school.

Alice starred and she noticed something wrong with the way he was gazing at her, his eyes were throwing forms of accusations, and now, he was masking his feelings again. At that point, she realized her mistake, she had forgiven him so fast, thinking that everything will be better, but it seems that everything turned out worse. He was starring at her coldly now, and she can't bear this look of his anymore, it was burning her guts, and for, she said quickly as she glanced away from him:" I have to go." and as the words exited her mouth, her eyes began to wander everywhere avoiding his gaze, and then she quickly stepped away, however what hurts even more, was that he didn't even move to catch up with her as she paced her way out of the woods. Was it all a dream, a bad dream? But if it was then why hadn't she woke up? Nothing was going right, and maybe forgiving him was the biggest mistake she had committed since the day she was born! She has to get back to James, and make everything right; after all, she still loves him, right? Now why is she asking herself this question? Of course she does, she always did! However, this time, it won't be like every time, she had changed a lot since the last time she had seen him, she is going to make sure he is deeply in love with her and when she does, only then she would open up for him. She glanced at her watch and by now the first period will have ended, so she could slip to class, however of course the teacher will note her absence on the first period, but she has an excuse, she was sick, and her mother is there to support her excuse.

Tito was sitting in art class, waiting for Lea, Souna, and most importantly Angela to join him. He was deep in thoughts when Alice arrived and invaded the seat next to him, he didn't notice her until certain while passed. Alice had marked Tito's absence of mind for a couple of days now, he wasn't being his usual self, and now she was positive that he's been hiding something, always busy thinking, and obvious that it is, he hadn't told her about it. "Oh hey Alice, I thought u were staying home today." Alice sighed:" well I decided to come and now I'm wondering what's on _your_ mind?" she gave him a worried look, Tito's eyes directly moved away as scanned the room and then whispered:" Angela and I are dating." And as shocking as the news was, Alice found it expectable, for she didn't even flinch at it:" I always thought that something was going on between you two… maybe it was from the way you two used to exchange glances." Now she was giving him a cunning look, never the less, she found herself glad that her friend was dating a girl he actually has a crush on, so he was beginning to grow up and dump his old ways with girls. It was really unbelievable, for one year ago Tito had been going all wild on dating a chick every week and then dumping her at the end of the week:" so are you sure that Max won't mind you dating his sister?" the thought just occurred to Alice,:" we're keeping this a secret, you and Souna are the only people who know about me and Ang." Alice rolled the subject in her mind for a minute:" I think you should confront your friend Max with the truth of your crush on his sister, I mean after all I can feel how guilty you are because of this…" however, Alice never got the chance to finish her sentence when Max arrived:"Heyoooz buddies! Feeling guilty about what?" Alice's face turned really red, damn! If only he was here a moment before, he could've hear the _real reason_, Alice's gaze moved to cover the flour leaving Tito to explain the reason, but obviously he wasn't about to come up with anything at the right moment for obviously he was as stunned as she was and even more. So her mouth began to form the words when she noticed James moving in her direction, and damn she had forgotten to inform Tito and all of her friends that she's back to James, and why was she back? Just because she wanted to make Kai jealous and at the same time get James back for the pain he had caused her. How stupid!

Tito's eyes fell instantly over James as he approached them proudly, and more like a peacock, well he was always proud and selfish, so nothing new. Tito glanced at Alice to notice the sudden change of feelings on her face, and he could sense how tense she was at the sight of him, he felt like kicking his butt and then ripping the tail between his legs, but thought it over and reconsidered not to do it, for the last warning he had got from the school's principal said that if he ever creates fights in school he will be expelled for good, and he wasn't about to get himself expelled because of that worthless insect, however he is going to find a way to make him regret ever leaving Alice and causing her this big amount of pain. James winked at Tito and Max as he moved to kiss Alice's cheek, and it was then that Tito and Max stood up as stunned as ever and at the same time ready to defend Alice, but defend her from what and she was actually letting the dickhead to press the kiss on her cheek while she's smiling back!

Alice thought it wise to explain to both her friends the situation as they stood there waiting for it," I think…I..." she stammered as the words stock in her throat:" we're dating again, I… actually…um I didn't get the chance to tell you guys, we got hooked up just yesterday." Now she was feeling really guilty, for she felt as if she had betrayed her friends and as it is, it was a bad timing for all of them to gather around and listen to her as she breaks the news of her and James back together, and what was even more stressing the fact that _Kai Hiwatari _was among the people who gathered around. Probably now all of her friends and especially Tito and Souna think that she had lost it, for each one of them was a witness to all the hurt that James caused her. Oh god she cannot even look them in the eyes, and then suddenly Tito crossed his way between the crowds to the exit never glancing back at his friend, and by god the look he gave her before he rushed out was more of a disgust, and she cannot bear that look from her best friend, and what was even more killing, the way Souna was also gazing at her, he was standing right next to Lea, however he noticed Lea's unsurprised face at the break news, after all the fights he and Tito had encountered with James for the sake of Alice, this is how she returns the favor, by turning them down! She goes back for being his toy again! Souna's voice was as calm as the winds were before the storm:" Did you know about this?" the question was directed to Lea, and it was the first time she witnesses Souna with this tight expression on his face, her thoughts were blocked at the moment and she couldn't talk, her tongue was tied up, she couldn't spell a word for there hasn't been any to spell, all that she could think of was that she couldn't lose him, and at the same time she has to be next to Alice, however she had a feeling that this sudden make up with James has to do with Hiwatari and making him jealous, never the less, she still has to talk to Alice about the real reason and confront her, but at the right time she has to make Souna understand:" It's not how it looks like…I…um…I just found out this morning, and Alice told me that she had a good reason for this, and that she was going to explain to me when I see her this morning, however I just saw her, I swear I don't know a thing about the reason but that they're back together." Those words seemed to do nothing but angers Souna even more:" You knew enough and you didn't bother saying a word." Guilt crawled at Lea's heart, and it strangled the breath out of her lungs, for now she was positive that she had lost him completely, all this time she was trying to get closer to him and it was beginning to work, he was beginning to soften for her, but now everything is over and if anything he hates her!

Lea's eyes instantly glued to the ground as tears gathered in her eyes; she wanted to apologize but couldn't seem to find her tongue, however, Souna noticed her tears and a feeling flickered in his heart, a feeling of… guilt for making her cry, but she had hid an important news from them all, and if anything she was guilty and she deserves this. And with a last glance towards Alice and then moving it to rest on Lea, the only girl he had felt cheerful with for once in his life, he walked away.


	17. Lost?

Angela stood next to the audiences seats in the theater room starring at Tito whose eyes reflected the deepness of his thoughts, his hand rested on his chin while the other one rested on the stage, his eyes were lost, it was obvious that he wasn t paying attention to anyone or anything, the earth would blow up and he wouldn t notice. It was obviously clear that he cared deeply for Alice for after the confrontation he encountered with her, no one dared keep his eyes on him for more than seconds for he walked between students his eyes blazing with fire and ready to kill someone at the very instant, his eyes give the shade of a burning fire when he s angery, and lucky her she had watched him a couple of times while fighting with others how his rage over powers him and washes his deep black eyes with fury that seemed to get stronger from the deep center of his eyes. Tito glanced to scan the place and his eyes fell on a starring Angela, and lucky enough for him she was looking stunning as usual with her long brown hair and her shining blue eyes and alone with him. Tito moved towards her his hands opened for her and Angels took them gladly, Tito raised them both to his mouth and said: I m glad you re here, I was just thinking to seek you out, I wana be with you alone. Angela s smile brightened at the relieved handsome face and bent close to plant a kiss on his cheek when he twisted his head and instead their mouths caught in a deep breathless kiss.

3 days later Alice sat in the library with Kai preparing for their science fair project which discussed time traveling and Einstein s theory of relativity, they were to explain the theory in details and there for perform an experiment on the theory then prove it wrong, and at the right time what was hard was finding the right explanation that proves the theory wrong, for it is well known that time traveling is impossible and they have to prove it wrong in details. It was the hardest subject, and good enough no one chose it for Alice and Kai decided to work on the hardest and yet most interesting subject for then they might have a good chance to win the fair and travel to California where they will compete with other winners of science fairs among the states, and if they won the whole thing then they would win a free vacation for one week to Greece where they would stay in a five star hotel. Alice s mind was wandering off at her best friends who had abandoned her for making it up with James, but then no one believes that she wants revenge, but somehow she needed to make everything right before the whole science fair thingy, for she wants to keep up a clear head through it all.

Kai was trying his best not to touch Alice or even let his eyes drift to her shirt that was opened a small bit, for then he would lose his mind for sure, the small opening revealed a little some of her breasts and the image of her full mound breasts free stirred his sense and challenged his sanity, he made all his efforts to keep his mind on the subject they were discussing, after all they were sitting in the library, the most faraway place from any bed or sofa that would challenge his thoughts to lay her just there and make love to her. He doesn t know what to conclude of his own thoughts lately for none of them made sense for sure, he was definitely attracted to Alice and he could deny it no more, it has been already two weeks for him in this school with Alice and he is already losing his patience. He was never a patient person, he had been always used to get whatever he wants and especially with girls, after all they all desired him and all he had to do was move his finger to any chick and she would rush to his arms, he would make out with her until he got bored of her and her protesting needs and then break up with her. However this time is not like any other, he was in a deep trouble for he can t seem to satisfy his lust for Alice, his sexual appetite has grown since he had met her, he was constantly hard lately, and trying to ease this lust by calling all the bitches he knew in town and inviting them over just so he could feel the usual satisfaction he feels after any sexual affair, however this time he can t feel the satisfaction he s looking for with any girl. He wants Alice, and he won t be satisfied unless it was her in his arms moaning in pleasure and begging him to ride her, but will it ever happen? He was just starting to realize the deep care he possessed for her, jealousy was never a friend of his however now every minute he imagines James touching Alice or kissing her, rage would fill his veins and suddenly he feels the great urge to punch him in the guts and tear his heart in to many pieces. She was his weather she knew it or not, he could feel her attraction for him, but she wouldn t admit it, she is too proud to admit it and yet too innocent to think to make love to him, and strange enough he loves that about her, although he never liked the innocents who knew not of sex and pleasure, he always sought out the experienced ones, the ones that knows the most fun ways of giving pleasure, but Alice was nothing like any of the girls he had met, something was different about her and he intended to find out about it.

Alice was searching through the books, and trying to busy herself from thinking of Kai, he had been occupying her mind lately and she already knew that she had a crush on him and was probably attracted to him somehow, however this feeling is different, she hadn t felt it with James, it was clear that Kai was another matter, and he was a matter if not handled wisely and seriously could produce a lot of pain, just like James. She needs to plan things out and act wisely with Kai to help ease the attraction she s feeling, but somehow she knows that she s cowering away, it was never her normal course of action, she usually approaches her problems bravely and solves them astutely however when it comes to matters of the heart, here she stands dump founded. Usually she is the one who advices Souna when it comes to such subjects and directs others to what s right, but now she is lost and maybe, just maybe needs directing. She is strong in her own way, she may not be strong physically but she has her own hidden strength deep inside her which serves her good when the time comes, but now she stands dump founded allowing the waves to carry her in to an unknown direction however what s scaring her most is that she s liking the feeling, the feeling of being lost in Kai s soothing arms. 


End file.
